A Can of Worms
by ChryslerHacker
Summary: Tony and Ziva are let loose after a hard week of work, to rest and recover. But after Ziva agrees to spend the weekend with Tony at his place, things get interesting, in a more than explosive way... TIVA
1. Freedom

"DiNozzo, finish that report and leave a copy on my desk, you too Ziva. McGee, you're free to leave," said Gibbs as he grabbed his gun and coat. It was around 1 in the morning. They had been living in the bullpen, working a high priority case. It was the home stretch for Tony and Ziva. They were almost home free, almost allowed to haul their carcasses to their real homes. "Boss, that's not fair. Why do you let McGee-" he said before his bosses hand met the back of his head, for the…millionth time? "Because McGee finished his while you were breaking up on the phone an hour ago" he said before marching to the elevator where he and McGee rode the parking lot. Free. "Why does he do this?" asked Ziva from the desk here she was cupping her head in her hands. "Do what?" Tony said as he continued pecking at the keyboard with his fingers. Ziva confronted him with a look of unknowingness, out of the loop of how things worked. Still. "The constant mental torture of paper work, denying us our desperately needed sleep. In Mossad, we at least were given one measly hour of sleep a week!" she said short temperedly. "You'll get used to it. Comes with the trade. Only the strong survive this test of strength," he said varying the tone of his voice, emphasising the jargon he just made up. "You're an ass, Tony," she said before yawning and continuing to type. Tony offered a small grin, then got back to his work. The longer he wasted, the later it would become.

It was 2:30 when they both finished their paperwork, to the best of their abilities. "Well, that's it for me. See you on Monday" said Tony as he grappled the straps of his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. "Yeah, well, I doubt that there is a bus running at this hour. You need me, you know where to find me," she said as she started to make her cramped chair into an unhealthy bed. Something twigged in Tony's mind. _Do the right thing…_ "Ziva," said Tony quickly, before he could take it back. "Yes?" she said. Tony sighed. "Can I offer you a ride home?" he asked. "Ahh…Sure" said Ziva, surprised. _Man, she really must think I'm a slob_. She grabbed her gear. They both walked to the elevator, almost breaking down as the elevator doors closed.

In the parking lot, they walked out through the row of cars towards Tony's sedan. "What are you doing this weekend?" asked Tony making light conversation. Despite all doubt, this was actually the first time Tony had ever really spoken to Ziva outside of work, besides the 'Be there in 30 minutes' Gibbs pass-on phone call. "I have to send some electronic mail back to my superiors in Tela vive, other than that, sleeping and eating. What about you?" she said, approaching the passenger door. Tony remotely opened the car and got in. "Well," he said starting his car and gently reversing out of the parking space. "Pretty much the same, except send some more work related messages to Paula, get some Chinese food and rest up for anything ahead. Would" said Tony, realising where he was heading. "Would what?" she asked with a sense of intrigue in her voice. "Would you like to stay at my place for the weekend?" he asked, mildly blushing around the cheeks. "Is that how you pick up women?" she asked with a playful sense of humour. "No, this is" he said before going in full throttle and making contact with her lips. One second went by. _Oh, how good this feels…_And another second. _So long…Oh god!_ Realising after two seconds what he impulsively did, he broke away, fast. For seconds, what seemed like minutes, they gazed into each other's eyes, not knowing what to expect on either sides. Tony looked away, ashamed, knowing he should have known better. He changed the gear into drive and started driving, out of the parking lot. He sensed Ziva's cold stare down his spine, not looking across to see her. "Umm…Where..Where should I drop you off?" he asked nervously. The silence remained for seconds to come. She finally relaxed back into the seats. "Your place"


	2. Framed

NOTE TO READERS 

Hey All!

Thank you immensely for your kind and advising reviews, I really appreciated them. I did try to answer them all, but if you reviewed and were missed, sorry! It doesn't mean that I didn't read, and doesn't mean that you are less important than someone else to me. Still.

Also, I have changed to name of the story from 'Freedom' to 'A Can of Worms'. Reason being I had a new set of thoughts. Freedom is the title of the first chapter instead. Won't say why, you'll just have to read it!

Thanks again and enough listening to me babbling on about something. Enjoy!

Chris

Tony and Ziva drove through the streets of Washington towards Tony's high-rise apartment. Both kept quiet pondering their thoughts.

"We're here," said Tony, turning a corner to reveal to 20-story building.

"Wow. How could you afford to live _here_? I have a better pay than you, and I can't afford a place like this," asked Ziva astounded with his residence.

"Long story short, my parents got me this place a few years back. How do you know how much I earn?"

"I have seen your file, remember?"

"Right"

The car gently approached the security gate, where Tony pressed the button on his dashboard. The gate didn't open.

"Michael, hey Michael" shouted Tony into the speaker box.

Ziva looked suspiciously around the car and building. Something about their predicament didn't sit right with her.

"Yes?" asked the gate controller on the other side.

"Hey, yeah, this is Anthony DiNozzo. I live here and my button doesn't seem to be opening the gate for me, could you open the gate please?" kindly asked Tony.

"Just hold on" came the voice expressionlessly.

"Hold on for what?" muttered Tony back in the car.

Ziva looked under his seat to see something that even made her jump.

"Tony, GET OUT!" she shouted as she got out of the car and started sprinting off into the distance.

Tony obeyed her orders and got out, sprinting after her, not really knowing why.

"Ziva, slow down, what's wr" he got out before in a surreal ball of fire his car exploded into flames, spitting out shrapnel everywhere.

They both ran, trying their best to avoid being hit by the hot shards of twisted metal.

Tony caught up to Ziva and tackled her down behind a metal garbage bin.

"Thanks"

The metal rained for a moment longer before it was just a hell-stricken fire yard. They both got up and started running through the alleyway.

"Ziva, hold up" panted Tony who was clutching his side.

"Please don't tell me that you are not a runner" said a frustrated Ziva.

"No," he said as he took his hand away.

Ziva saw what it was he was hiding. Blood stained through his shirt and was starting to spread. Straight away, she felt so guilty for her previous remark. She put all that aside and approached him.

"Lift up your shirt, let me take a look" she said commandingly.

"Well, I would have liked to have saved it for the bedroom" he said obeying her.

Tony had worked her tolerance level to a tee. He could push her to the brink of insanity and still maintain himself on the fine line between the two. That was a quality that Ziva personally liked about him, but never admitted it.

Shirt up, Ziva inspected the wound. The shrapnel didn't appear to have lodged itself into his body; it merely passed by cutting the flesh.

"Hold still" she said taking his shirt and folding it up into a bandage.

She lined it up with his wound with precision then gently but firmly pressed it down. She waited for his nerves to settle from the sudden pressure, then tied it off around his waist.

"Excellent. We need to keep moving. Someone in high places wants you dead and is willing to spend enough on you for it. We need to get you back to NCIS. I'll call Gibbs," she said reaching into her pocket, with no avail.

"Shit. I left my phone in what's left of your car, along with yours" she said, imagining Gibbs' hand slapping the back of both their heads for their stupidity.

"Never mind. We'll find a payphone, shouldn't be one too far from here"

They both set out around the quiet, dark city. A few blocks out, was their golden prize. The payphone.

"I'll make the call" said Tony as he got into the booth and put in a few coins.

Ziva waited outside and looked around to see a set of televisions in the window of a pawn shop. Something caught her eye, that familiar building they were just at. She stepped up and kept watching.

"Gibbs" came the harsh voice of Tony's boss from the other end of the phone, in what sounded like a busy office already.

"Boss, it's me. Look, we" said Tony before he was shushed by the man on the other end.

"What the hell is going on? What did you do?" asked Gibbs with true compassion in his voice.

"Nothing really, just got almost blown up, that's what" said a smart-assed Tony DiNozzo.

"Look, you and Ziva stand accused of treason and terrorism, they think you guys blew up the building. I can't even be talking to you. Director Sheppard is on her way up. Listen, lay low and hide. I will sort this out" said the voice before the tone.

Ziva stood in shock as she watched a news report from a news helicopter. She listened in horror as she heard her and Tony's name read out.

"Police are looking for these two fugitives, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Mossad Officer Ziva David for acts of treason against their governments. Approximately twenty minutes ago the two suspects bombed a high-rise. Anyone who has seen them or has any knowledge of their whereabouts should call their local police station immediately. Do not try to apprehend the suspect, as they are believed to be armed and extremely dangerous. More updates as they come in"

Tony came over to her in time to see his and her picture posted on the screens.

"Ziva, we need to lay low. Gibbs is working on the case now and we're on our own for the moment. There's a motel not too far from here, we can rent a room and stay there" he said starting to walk before she stopped.

"No, too risky. We are dealing with more than someone with a grudge. How did the news crew get the info so quickly? What told them that it was us? We need to find somewhere more secure"

"Oh, great, and where exactly do you suggest we go, Officer David?"

Ziva payed less attention to his arguing and looked over to a pimp talking on his cell phone.

"Wait here"

Ziva approached the pimp and stood with her arms crossed.

"And what can I get you?" asked the man as he hung up his call.

"Give me your cell phone" she said replied.

The man simply started laughing.

Tony watched from a distance as Ziva drew from her ankle holster her backup weapon and put it to his head. After which, he willingly gave her the phone, followed by running off. Ziva walked back to Tony, putting the gun in her pocket.

"I'm calling in a favour"


	3. Pulling Strings

MESSAGE TO READERS 

Hey everyone!

How is everyone doing? That's good. Anyways, thought I'd jump straight into it (in a hurry to get writing!). I left you all at a bit of intrigue last time (I have a dreadful habit of doing that). I hope this chapter is up to your expectations and sorry for the delays, have been quite busy lately. Oh, and one interesting note. One of my neighbours popped in and she looked just like Cote de Pablo! I almost passed out star struck! And one last note, I live in Australia. Therefore, I do not know where places are, so forgive me for making places up! Never the less, wishing you all the best and enjoy this chapter. The rewrite WILL be better. _Chris_.

Tony listened as Ziva spoke in a foreign language to someone on the other end of the cell phone. After a few minutes, Ziva ended the call.

"So?" asked Tony curiously.

"We need to get to the Pacific Bridge, 7 blocks from here. I've arranged for a package to be delivered there," replied Ziva as she pressed a few buttons in the phone.

"Ziva, if you are trying to erase the call history, I think you need to" said Tony as Ziva start pounding at the keypad, followed by throwing it on the ground and kicking it, smashing the device into chunks of electronic microchips.

"Let's get moving"

…

"Madame Director, I am giving you my personal assurance that Tony and Ziva would _not_ do anything like that. Ziva is loyal to her cause and DiNozzo, well, he just isn't a terrorist in general. Please, Jen, I am asking you as a friend, not an agent, to please let me handle this" pleaded Gibbs outside of the busy MTAC communications room.

"Jethro, I believe you, but this one isn't in my hands. My orders came directly from the Secretary of the Navy. Trust me, I did everything in my power to stop the order, but it's here and that's the end of the story. There's nothing I can do," argued Director Sheppard before breathing out and leaning against the railing. "Jethro, I'm sorry. Look, I will try to stall their investigations, but I can't promise much more than that. You need to clear their names, and fast. I'll not be able to keep them at bay for long"

"Thank you, Jen" said Gibbs satisfied with the compromise.

…

Tony and Ziva waited under the bridge. Rain was starting to pour down and the temperature was cold as ice. The time was 4:15 AM and it was going to be a cold, dark, rainy day.

"They should be here by now" impatiently prompted Tony who was pacing back and forth to keep himself warm.

"They'll be here" she assured him as she peered out to a car coming.

The car flashed its lights three times. Ziva simply smiled.

"They're here" she said as she stood by him at the curb.

The car pulled up to them and a man dressed in black got out. Both started talking in the foreign language. Tony in his mind thought it was Hebrew, guessing from Ziva's background. After their brief discussion, the man said something into his collar and as if on queue, a black van pulled up and he got in. After the swift, spy-like move, the van drove off, leaving Tony, Ziva and the car.

"So that's the package?" asked Tony in amazement.

"The rest is inside. Come on, I'm driving" said Ziva.

And with that they both got in.

Ziva drove at a normal paced speed, not aiming to draw any unnecessary attention to them.

"So who were those people?" inquired Tony as he got himself comfortable.

"Take a guess, Tony. That's right, the Mossad" she said as she peered at the passing cars.

"Mossad? I didn't know that they operated in America," he said in astonishment.

"Well, there are many things you don't know, Tony" she said with no concern whatsoever.

"Well, I don't care what you guys are doing on our turf, but your people sure have great wheels, a Chrysler 300C. Dammit Ziva, why can't you call in one of these favours to work!" asked Tony as he played with all the features.

"Where are you taking us, anyway?" Tony asked, finally coming down from the hype of modern day espionage.

"Somewhere they'd never think to look," she said as she pulled the car into the parking garage of a building.

"Ziva, I'm not sure if you know this, but you are in the Hilton hotel!" said Tony as in excitement.

Ziva parked their car near the elevator and got out, along with DiNozzo. She walked up to the trunk and opened it, revealing two air-travel bags.

"Make yourself useful and grab them will you" asked Ziva as she opened the manila folder in the boot, revealing some documents.

They both went up to reception, where Ziva approached the desk clerk.

"Can I get a room key? I have the online receipt here" she said handing over the piece of paper.

"Excellent Ma'am. Here is your key card. Take the elevator up to the 27th floor. Would you like someone to assist you with your bags?" asked the clerk.

"No thanks, my husband can take care of it," she said winking at Tony.

They got in the elevator and Tony pressed the button. "Oh, so you're all over me now but when it comes to…ull!" groaned Tony as Ziva elbowed him in the gut.

"So what other things did Mossad include in the welcoming basket?" asked Tony as he opened a flap in the bag. Empty.

"The contents of the bag to your left are one wallet and one purse, each with fake ID's and legitimate credit cards, two Sig Sauer P226 handguns with four loaded clips for each, a laptop computer, two untraceable cell phones and a medical kit for your wound" she said as the elevator worked it's way up through the floors.

"Uhh… And the right bag?" asked DiNozzo.

"Some clothes, shoes and some personal hygiene utensils" she said as the lift binged and the doors opened to reveal their luxurious suite.

Tony simply dropped the bags in the elevator and ran around the place like a kid at Christmas. Ziva couldn't help but smile. She grabbed both bags and got out, before the elevator doors closed.

"Wow. My apartment isn't nearly as big as _this_!" exclaimed DiNozzo as he came down from his mood.

"First things first, I'm taking a shower, I feel dirty enough as it is being in a hotel with you" she said walking for the bathroom.

Tony started power walking in that direction. Soon it was a race and struggle for the ownership of the shower.

"Tony, I called it!" she exclaimed as they both wrestled among themselves.

"I have superiority over you, David" he said as they wrestled each other, the door being in perfectly plain sight.

After a small wrestling match, Ziva decided to call it quits.

"Alright, alright, alright!" she exclaimed, "Look, you can have the shower, but I need to check your wounds. Strip off all your gear and get in" she said, ushering him into the bathroom.

David walked out and took the first aid kit from one of the bags, returning to find DiNozzo still in his boxer shorts.

"I said all your gear" she said a bit frustrated at his modesty.

"I don't just strip off for no reason, the DiNozzo family manhood is something that is earned, not just freely given away…" he protested.

Ziva quickly grew tired of his lame excuses. She drew her knife and threw it with lightening precision. DiNozzo stood in shock as he realised what she did. He looked down in time to see his boxer shorts fall to the ground. Ziva cut the elastic.

"In the shower" she said.

Without the slight disagreement, DiNozzo agreed. As he got into the running water, the blood washed away from his skin, enabling Ziva to see the wound more clearly.

"It looks all good to me. I'll give you a bandaid when you get of the shower," said Ziva, smelling a particular odour, "and _please_, use some of this" as she handed over some deodorant.

Ziva walked back out to the main room where she ditched the bags. She pulled them over to the table. She opened the bag and pulled out the neatly packed items onto the table. She felt her stomach churn itself inside out. With that, she went to the hotel phone and dialled for room service.

"Hello, can you have room service send up two pizzas and a bottle of Pepsi, please?" she asked into the phone feeling the exhaustion sinking back in.

"Sure thing. What kind of flavours would you like?"

"Hawaiian and Supreme please"

"Alright. Charge it to your credit card?"

"Absolutely"

"Room service should be up in about 15 minutes"

"Thank you"

She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked DiNozzo from the door with a towel around him.

"The Pizza Man, Tony, who else?"

"Very funny. Come one, really?"

She simply cocked and eyebrow and walked back to the table.

"Really! Thank you Ziva!" he said running over to her kissing her square on mouth.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm starving"

"Point taken, now sit down" said a little surprised Ziva.

DiNozzo sat down at the table and leaned over a bit so she could access the wound. She gently applied some disinfectant and bandaged it. As if on queue, the doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed a pistol and loaded it on her way to the door.

"That would be pizza, Ziva"

She kept the gun near her thigh, out of sight. She gently started to open the door to see the last person she ever expected to be there.


End file.
